Soroi Soroi no Mi
Introduction The Suit Suit Fruit is a unique Paramecia type Devil Fruit that bestows the ability to allow the user to enter and wear other people, animals, and objects as if they were a suit. It has been revealed that Drago Angelica of the Mafia Pirates has eaten this particular Devil Fruit. Appearance Usage The way in which this Devil Fruit is used, is by making the user capable of producing a zipper on his/her hands in order to open up a person/animal/object, and then wear them as if they were clothing. Once inside and zipped up, the said object will take on the user's physique, and the user will be able to use the same properties and abilities as the object s/he entered. If the user is wearing an animal or person, then the user will retain the animal/person's physique instead, and still gain the animal/person's abilities. This only lasts for as long as the user is within the animal/person/object, or until the user is affected by a body of water, or seastone. Strengths The greatest strength of this Devil Fruit is the ability to harness another person's strength and capabilities, and to take on the nature of an inanimate object. For example, if the user were to wear, say Sanji for instance, then the user would be able to use Sanji's physical attributes as if they were his/her own. If the user were to wear a Rokushiki user, then the Suit Suit Fruit's user would become capable of wielding Rokushiki as well. On the other hand, if the user were to wear a house, then the user would become as sturdy and thick as a house, and gain other properties associated with buildings. Additionally, if the user were to wear a tree, then the user could use his/her roots for walking and attacking, as well as using his/her own tree limbs for a multitude of purposes. Another, lesser known ability, is the chance to avoid certain death, by leaving the suit that the user is wearing. If the user were to die while wearing another person for example, due to a sword attack or other weapon, then the user would be able to jump out of the person, allowing the former suit to take all the damage while the user remains out of harm's way. This is a good way of protecting the user, by making the suit s/he is wearing a sort of "armor." Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. A key weakness to this fruit is the inability to wear bodies of water, seastone, or salt, as they are all considered Devil Fruit weaknesses. What's more, is that the user cannot gain access to another Devil Fruit user, as the two Devil Fruit powers will clash against one another. Thus, the user of the Suit Suit Fruit is forced to rely on alternative means for attacking and defending, without using Devil Fruit weaknesses or another Devil Fruit user. And to add to it, while wearing another person or object, the user will still succumb to the same pain and risks as s/he would normally do without the suit. Meaning that there is no guarantee that the user will be invincible. And added to that, is the fact that the user can still die within his/her suit if s/he hasn't ejected out of it yet. Thus, the user of the Suit Suit Fruit must be as cautious as s/he normally would be when around danger. Attacks Dragonbreath: While wearing a suit made of fire, Angelica will inhale air into her lungs, and then exhale out of her mouth; resulting in a jet of flames spewing from her mouth, much like a dragon. While the flames are shot out directly in front of whatever Angelica is facing, she can alter the range the flames can spread to by moving her lips during exhalation. By narrowing her mouth into a kissing-esque gesture, Angelica can launch precise, narrow flames in a straight line. This variation of the technique travels longer than the latter, due to the less amount of surface area it covers; whereas by rounding out her mouth in a gaping motion, Angelica will release a torrent of short-ranged, yet wide reaching flames from her mouth. Trivia *Interestingly enough, the Suit Suit Fruit's name rhymes with itself (suit rhymes with fruit.) That, and in English, it can be a bit of a tongue-twister. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4